wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Cycron
The Cycron is a Corpus plasma beam pistol with a battery that automatically regenerates ammo after the user stops firing for a second. The blueprint is unlockable through the Energy Lab in the Dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage - effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High damage - effective against armor. *Second highest status chance of all continuous secondaries, behind Embolist. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Does not use ammo pickups; ammo regenerates over time. **Has a 1 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating ammo. ***Regenerates 40 ammo per second; takes 1 second to regenerate a fully depleted battery. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *Low and no damage - less effective against health and shields. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Range limited to 24 meters. Notes *Similar to Ramparts and all Arch-guns, ammo starts to automatically regenerate after 1''' seconds of not firing the weapon. This regeneration delay is affected by reload speed mods like and . The regeneration rate is 40 ammo per second. **The reload speed can also be increased passively with Mesa, by using a Toxin-based Elemental Ward or being under the effect of Speed or Penance. *The Cycron's beam has a maximum range of '''20 meters. **This makes the Cycron an excellent weapon for multiple elemental builds as its innate Heat status and a high status chance for other elemental procs allow it to take down enemies quickly with procs alone. *Even if equipped with , the Cycron will not bypass its 1 second regeneration delay when holstered. Instead, the mod will simply accelerate the rate at which ammo is regenerated when holstered, once the delay is over. Tips *With the new dual wielding feature from Update 21, the Cycron pairs quite well with a Glaive weapon. Being capable of triggering much more status effects with 2 weapons in hand and the convenience of reloading the Cycron while attacking with your melee. Trivia *The Cycron is the first weapon to use the ammo regeneration mechanic outside of Archwing. Bugs *Currently, the Cycron can use the mod, despite not being a projectile-firing weapon. Media CycronBanner.png Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Range increased from 20m to 24m. *Mag size decreased from 60 to 40. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank decreased from 9 to 8 *Damage changed from 60 Heat per sec to 23 Puncture/Slash/Radiation per tick *Elemental damage changed from 100% Heat to 35% Puncture, 22% Slash, and 43% Radiation *Fire Rate increased from 5 to 12. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 12% *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x *Battery Capacity increased from 20 to 60 **Regeneration delay reduced from 5 secs to 1 sec **Regeneration rate increased from 20 per sec to 40 per sec *Punch Through reduced from 2m to 1m *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.8x *Cycron battery recharge delay time is now halved when the mag is not empty. *Fixed not being able to equip Ruinous Extension on the Cycron. *Introduced. }} de:Cycron